To Build a Home
by FuckMeThen
Summary: Orihime ha desaparecido por más de ocho años luego de la graduación, dejando atrás su vieja vida, incluyendo a todos sus amigos y a un muy frustrado Ichigo, quien luego de todos esos años recibe una carta junto a una pequeña niña... Quien dice ser la hija de su amiga. IchiHime/OrihimexOC AU. Historia editada. (MAL SUMMARY.)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, por si no han leído el mensaje que dejé en la historia original, comenzaré a editar este fanfic debido a que no me había gustado como estaba quedando, y me di cuenta que cada vez era más difícil introducir nuevos personajes. Así que... Si eres nuevo y no has leído To Build a Home antes, bienvenido, no leas el otro archivo con el mismo nombre porque no servirá de nada(?).**

 **SADJFAKL. BUENO. Este capítulo mantuvo gran parte de la historia original, pero pienso cambiar los demás mucho más.**

 **Sin más, ¡Espero que les guste el capítulo y no olviden dejar reviews!**

 **Cam.**

* * *

Emma observó los ojos de su madre moverse de su rostro hacia la puerta de entrada de su hogar donde los gritos provenían. Se suponía que el domo que había creado al rededor de la gran y antigua casa donde había nacido evitaría que escuchara los sonidos de sufrimiento de su familia. Pero Orihime aún era capaz de escucharlos a la perfección.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? —La dulce voz de su madre quitó a la pequeña pelinaranja de su trance, asintiendo una sola vez.

—Sí. —Respondió, abrazando con aún más fuerza su bolso contra su pecho. —Llevo fotos por si tus amigos quieren verlas, supuse que deben extrañarte... Deberías venir conmigo.

Orihime sonrió lo mejor que pudo, acariciando con suavidad los brazos de su hija. Con el tiempo se había vuelto una excelente actriz, y si su hija fuese un poco menos inteligente, tal vez hasta la hubiese hecho creer que todo estaba bien.

—Prometo ir lo más pronto posible. —Su sonrisa tembló apenas, y antes de que Emma notara las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos, la abrazó con fuerza, y no fue hasta que sintió la grieta en su escudo que la soltó. —Tienes que irte.

Los ojitos verdes observaron el portal que su tía había abierto para ella con algo de temor, sintiendo las manos de su madre sobre sus mejillas.

—No hay nada de que temer. —La ojigris aseguró, llevando su dedo índice y medio a sus labios, dando un beso allí manteniendolos en el aire. —Te lo prometo.

Emma observó el acto por unos pocos segundos antes de copiarlo, uniendo sus dedos con los de su madre antes de lanzarse a sus brazos una vez más.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

La menor se separó con lentitud dándole un último vistazo a Orihime para luego dirigirse hacia el portal abierto, sintiendo como una explosión de luz dorada se producía justo cuando este se cerró.

* * *

 _Kurosaki-kun;_

 _Hay mucho que decir, pero ni las palabras ni el tiempo es suficiente para hacer eso ahora mismo. Sé que he estado desaparecida por unos años y sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero espero que esta sea una respuesta del "¿Por qué?" como también espero que entiendas que a pesar de todos estos años eres la persona a quien le continúo confiando mi vida._

 _Hace unos años me hiciste una promesa de protegerme no importa que, ahora te pido que pases esa promesa a la niña que te está entregando esto. Su nombre es Emma, y todos estos años he luchado para protegerla, pero surgió un problema donde no quiero que esté involucrada (Al menos no más de lo que ya está)._

 _Lamento que con esto llegues a enterarte de las cosas que he hecho por otras personas, pero por favor, hasta que nos encontremos nuevamente, mantén en mente que todo tiene una explicación._

 _Gracias,_

 _Orihime Inoue._

Ichigo leyó una vez mas la carta que mantenía entre sus manos antes de volver su mirada a la pequeña niña de unos ocho años sentada frente a él. Bueno, eso claramente explicaba la razón de la desaparición de su amiga por tanto tiempo.

—¿Dice por qué no vino? —El chico volvió su concentración a la niña, quien por primera vez en la hora que había compartido con ella había hablado. —Mamá, ¿Dice por qué no vino? —Preguntó nuevamente al darse cuenta que el hombre no le estaba prestando atención.

—No. —Simplemente respondió, mientras dejaba la carta sobre la pequeña mesa que separaba los dos sillones donde estaban sentados. —Pero dice que vendrá pronto. —Intentó dedicarle una sonrisa sincera aunque esta no llegó a sus ojos, mientras que la pequeña volvía a posar su mirada sobre sus manos, las cuales reposaban sobre sus piernas.

Ichigo tomó ese momento para inspeccionar a Emma. Su cabello era igual que el de su madre, cayendo sobre su espalda con un color naranja oscuro mientras que sus ojos eran diferentes, de un tono verde a diferencia de los grises de Orihime aunque mantenía las facciones de su rostro muy similares a las de ella cuando era pequeña. No pudo evitar fruncir aún más su ceño al pensar quien podría ser su padre. Es decir, no recordaba haber visto a la más inocente de sus amigos ser tan cercana con un chico... De esa forma. Suspiró con frustración pasando sus manos por su cabello despeinandolo aún más. ¡Sabía que podía ser distraído, pero no a ese punto! ¿Como no pudo notar que Orihime estaba embarazada?

Soltó un suspiro pesado e intentó calmarse recordando que la niña aún estaba frente a él.

—Emma. —Al escuchar su nombre, la pequeña llevó sus grandes ojos verdes hacia Ichigo. —¿Inoue...? —Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de su error antes de lograr corregirse. —¿Tu madre dijo algo antes de dejarte aquí?

Emi llevó su pequeño dedo índice hacia sus labios mientras su mirada se iba al techo pensando en las últimas palabras de su madre antes de aparecer frente a la clínica Kurosaki, acto que a Ichigo le recordó demasiado a su vieja amiga.

—Dijo que debía confiar y obedecerte a ti solamente, que me comportara, y que prometería cuidarse y encontrarse conmigo lo más pronto posible... Y luego me dijo que te entregara esa carta. —Su pequeño dedito apuntó al papel doblado sobre la mesa. —Pero nada más.

El joven escuchó con atención, refregando sus manos sobre sus ojos mientras su cuerpo se recostaba completamente en el respaldo del asiento con cansancio. El día había sido largo de por sí gracias a su trabajo en la clínica, pero aquello le había hecho recordar sucesos que prefería no revivir. Agradeció que Yuzu y Karin se encontraran en el colegio y que su padre estuviese en un pequeño viaje por su nuevo trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad, ya que no estaba preparado para contestar preguntas que no sabía como responder.

Quitó el celular de su bolsillo y abrió la aplicación de mensajes.

Para: Uryuu, Chad, Rukia.

Tengo un... asunto en casa. Vengan lo antes posible, es importante.

Pulsó enviar y tiró el artefacto sobre la alfombra bajo sus pies, sin importarle demasiado las respuestas que pudiese recibir por parte de sus amigos.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos antes de que alguno de los dos hablara de nuevo.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo?

Esa pequeña voz hizo que separara las manos de sus ojos y comprobara que la que estaba sentada allí era Emma y no su madre. Es que por Dios, si esa niña era la copia casi exacta de Orihime.

—Le dije a mamá que podía cuidarme sola, supuse que sería algo molesto estar en la casa de otra persona... —Continuó diciendo mientras pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, aunque Ichigo pudo notar que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no derramarlas.

Ahora con su ceño menos fruncido, Ichigo abrió su boca buscando algo que decir, pero antes que siquiera pudiese soltar aire sintió la presencia espiritual de Rukia detrás de él, lo que causó que los ojos de la niña se agrandaran con miedo y que él se diera media vuelta aún sentado para así enfrentarla.

—¿Que parte de importante y lo antes posible no se entiende? —Preguntó claramente molesto, notando como Rukia ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

—¿Inoue? —Al escuchar su confusión al ver a la niña, le entregó la carta que yacía frente a él, finalmente notando el porqué de la confusión de la Shinigami.

Emi tenía su ceño fruncido mientras sus manos estaban colocadas frente a ella creando así un escudo que él ya conocía lo suficientemente bien, aunque este no era de un color tan brillante como el de Orihime.

Rukia leyó la carta con rapidez, abriendo cada vez más sus ojos con cada oración que leía, mientras que una sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios sin siquiera notarlo cuando volvió su vista a la pequeña.

—Tranquila, no te haré daño. —Susurró en una voz tranquila, mientras se acercaba a ella con lentitud. —Soy Kuchiki Rukia, tu madre y yo fuimos buenas amigas.

Al escuchar eso, Emi pestañeó un par de veces antes de cerrar su escudo y colocar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su dulce rostro.

—Mamá habló de ti, dijo que te gustaba dibujar. —Comentó mientras alzaba su mentón con orgullo de sí misma por recordar su nombre y algunas cosas de las varias conversaciones que su madre había tenido con ella sobre su amplia lista de amigos. —También algo sobre los conejos... —Frunció su ceño intentando recordar aquel extraño nombre. —¿Happy? Lo siento, no soy buena con los nombres...

Ichigo casi rió al ver la emoción en el rostro de Rukia al escuchar aquello mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar por la felicidad. Desde que Orihime había desaparecido luego de la graduación, su vida y la de sus amigos parecía haber perdido una parte de la luz y felicidad que ella brindaba con tan solo una sonrisa, parte que fue imposible recuperar en esos ocho años sin verla.

La pequeña charla que se había generado entre Emi y Rukia fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta de entrada el cual resonó por toda la casa, donde luego de unos segundos y un grito de "¡Esta abierto!" por parte de Ichigo sus dos amigos entraran, teniendo la misma reacción que la pelinegra.

—¿Que...?

—Inoue. —Interrumpió Ichigo a Ishida en voz baja mientras se acercaba a él para que la niña no los escuchara. —Es la hija de Inoue.

Ambos chicos abrieron sus ojos como platos al escucharlo decir aquello, mientras sus miradas viajaban hacia la niña quien reía ante unos dibujos que Rukia le había hecho en una servilleta.

—¿Y porque está aquí? ¿Dónde está Inoue? —Preguntó claramente confundido Chad, esperando la peor respuesta aunque negándose a aceptarla. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? Luego de tantos años sin verla... Era una posibilidad que había preferido no pensar, pero una posibilidad en fin.

Ante la pregunta, Ichigo se encogió de hombros dándole una mirada rápida a la pequeña para luego volverla a sus amigos.

—No la vi, sólo dejó una carta y está claro que no quiere que nadie sepa su ubicación hasta que vuelva... Por Dios, es claro que está en problemas pero su presencia espiritual no está por ningún lugar cercano. —Antes de que pudiese arrancarse los cabellos de su cabeza, la mano de Chad se posó sobre su hombro intentando brindarle algo de tranquilidad.

—La encontraremos, Ichigo.

—Podemos hacer una búsqueda a fondo del territorio de la ciudad e incluso de sus afueras. —Interrumpió Ishida mientras arreglaba sus lentes con un movimiento de mano. —Después de todo, ¿Hace cuanto que la niña está en tu casa? No pudo haberse ido tan lejos.

Ichigo lo pensó por unos segundos. Incluso aunque se hubiese ido en auto, podía alcanzarla en su forma Shinigami si se apresuraba. Asintiendo una sola vez, quitó su insignia de su bolsillo pegándola sobre su pecho, separando así su cuerpo de su ahora forma Shinigami.

—Emma; Rukia, Chad y Uryuu te cuidarán mientras yo salgo por unos minutos. —Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada antes de escuchar que la niña aclaraba su garganta.

—Si vas a buscar a mamá, no la encontrarás.

Ichigo se dio media vuelta frunciendo su ceño aún más.

—¿A que te refieres? —Cuestionó, notando como la pelinaranja pasaba sus ojos por todos los presentes con confusión antes de volver a él.

—Pues por que está en casa.

Esta vez fue Rukia quien habló, intentando mantener su sonrisa.

—¿Y donde es tu casa, Emma?

La pequeña sonrió recordando su hogar.

—En Jarbidge, Nevada.

Cada uno abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mirándose entre ellos.

—¿Nevada, Estados Unidos? —Ichigo agradeció que fuese Ishida quien hablara, ya que él ya no tenía energías como para preguntar.

La niña asintió aún más confundida que antes. ¿Por qué los mejores amigos de su madre no sabrían donde ella está? Mientras tanto, Ichigo apretó el puente de su nariz dejándose caer contra el sillón nuevamente.

—Estoy muy viejo para esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Si ya han leído la historia original, notarán que en este capítulo cambiaron muchas cosas como tenía planeado, así que no les recomendaría saltearlo [?].**

 **Gracias por leer, Cam c:**

* * *

Emma observó su nueva habitación sin decir palabra, dando pequeños pasos lentos mientras se adentraba en ella. No era mucho en realidad, aunque tampoco era como si ella lo necesitara, simplemente le habían hecho un espacio en un viejo cuarto que solían usar como depósito, acomodando la vieja cama de Ichigo de una plaza en el medio y un cesto con ropa que a Karin y a Yuzu ya no le quedaba. Habían pasado varias horas de la tarde intentando limpiar todo con sus hermanas para que se viera presentable y se sorprendió de la cantidad de cosas que habían logrado tirar y recuperar.

—Sé que no es mucho, pero es lo que pudimos lograr en tan poco tiempo. —Dijo Ichigo, posando su mirada sobre la niña, quien simplemente se dio media vuelta y le ofreció una sonrisa amable.

—Está bien, es suficiente para mi. —Respondió, sentándose sobre la cama mientras veía las pocas cajas que habían dejado en un rincón.

Ichigo no podía dejar de observarla. Pensó que tal vez luego de todos esos años le era inevitable no hacerlo, después de todo era como ver una pequeña versión de Orihime incluso en la forma de tratar con las personas, y no fue ninguna sorpresa que sus hermanas la adoraran. Obviamente tuvo que modificar la verdad ligeramente diciendo que era una "huérfana" que habían dejado en la clínica, historia que a Emi no le agradó en lo absoluto y que las adolescentes no se creyeron ni por un segundo, aunque las tres prefirieron no hacer comentarios al respecto.

Emma, por otro lado, ajena a las miradas constantes del joven hombre, se dirigió hacia una de las cajas abiertas con la palabra "FOTOS" escrita en grandes letras negras, tomando entre sus manos la primera de todas, donde se veía a quien reconoció como a un Ichigo de su edad o menos tomado de la mano de una hermosa mujer.

—¿Quien es ella? —Preguntó con curiosidad, sintiendo los pasos de Ichigo acercándose detrás suyo.

—Es mi madre, murió unos meses después de que tomaran esa foto.

Al escuchar su respuesta, la pequeña no pudo evitar encogerse sobre su lugar como si hubiese hecho o dicho algo malo.

—Lo siento... —Susurró con pena, dejando la foto justo donde la había encontrado con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de un fino cristal.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo rápidamente Ichigo, ofreciéndole una mínima sonrisa. —Hace años acepté mi duelo.

Emi asintió sin decir más nada prefiriendo dejar el tema por dado, siempre creyó que para todo el mundo era difícil hablar de un padre ausente. Sus ojos verdes se guiaron a lo que lucía como un gran libro a un lado de la foto que acababa de dejar, haciendo a un lado una capa de polvo notó lo que lucía como un logo escolar y abajo la frase "Álbum de Graduación".

—Son las fotos del último año de Instituto. —Explicó sentándose a su lado al ver la confusión en su mirada. —Están Chad, Uryuu... Tu madre. —Aquello había llamado completamente la atención de la niña, quien observaba a Ichigo con entusiasmo y sus ojos brillando de emoción. —Ven, mira.

Abrió aquel gran libro de tapa dura y pasó las páginas hacia una que ya tenía marcada, donde se veía a Orihime y Uryuu posando junto a sus puestos de los mejores alumnos del colegio, luego pasó la página hacia una donde a Orihime y a él les habían sacado una foto desprevenidos mientras estaban hablando. El flash había causado que él cerrara uno de sus ojos, mientra que ella se los había tapado con una mano aunque mantenía aquella sonrisa típica sobre sus labios. Hizo una mueca al leer "Los cabellos más extraños y naturales del colegio". No estaba muy orgulloso de ese título, aunque Inoue lo había hecho sentir mejor diciendo que estarían juntos en eso.

—La extrañas. —A pesar de que quiso que sonara como una pregunta, Emi no pudo evitar afirmarlo al notar como en todas las páginas marcadas aparecía al menos una foto de su madre.

—Si. —Afirmó con voz firme dejando que su vista se perdiera entre las fotos, uno de los pocos recuerdos físicos que mantenía de ella.

La niña contempló al pelinaranja con pena, notando como su ceño se fruncía más de lo común y sus ojos mostraban una clara tristeza imposible de ocultar. Ichigo por su parte, solo salió de aquel trance una vez sintió que Emma se removía a su lado.

—¿Quieres verla? —Preguntó de forma directa, sorprendiendo a Ichigo al notar la madurez en su mirada.

—¿Verla?

Emma asintió, abriendo el bolso que había dejado sobre la cama quitando un album de fotografías algo pequeño, pero aún así con fotos en cada una de sus páginas.

—Supuse que querrían ver fotos de mamá luego de estar tanto tiempo alejados de ella. —La pelinaranja abrió la primera página mostrando un escudo pintado a mano, pero antes de que Ichigo pudiese analizarlo Emma ya había pasado la página. —Esta es de cuando yo era bebé.

El hombre se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama frunciendo el ceño intentando ver mejor la foto en la luz tenue y amarillenta que la vieja bombilla que colgaba del techo otorgaba.

—Esta es la tía Kairi... —Ichigo siguió el dedito de la pequeña mientras nombraba a las personas en las fotos, comenzando con una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes como los de Emma. —Mi tío Ken... —El siguiente supuso lucía más mayor que la anterior, luciendo mucho más formal y serio aunque dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa de lado. —Mamá, yo y papá.

Ichigo se salteo por completo a Orihime y a la pequeña Emma, concentrándose completamente en el padre de la niña a su lado. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de ella, pero sus facciones más duras y su cabello de un rubio oscuro. Sabía que era malo recordando pero por más que se esforzara, no había ningún momento en su memoria donde él estuviese presente.

—¿Como es su nombre? —Cuestionó sin quitar la vista de la foto, en cambio Emma subió sus ojitos hacia su rostro. Sí que su madre había olvidado los detalles importantes.

—Kane Kira. —Contestó con simpleza.

Ichigo escaneó la foto unos segundos más antes de intentar dedicarle una sonrisa serena, colocándose de pie mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro por un momento.

—Ya es tarde. Deberías prepararte para ir a la cama.

Emma soltó un suspiro dramático. Normalmente la dejaban quedarse hasta más tarde dibujando, pero no desobedecería a Ichigo, por lo que tomó su pijama de su bolso junto a su cepillo de dientes antes de dirigirse hacia el baño a arreglarse. El Sustituto siguió a la pequeña con su mirada hasta estar seguro de que había obedecido para así tomar el álbum y dirigirse a su cuarto con él.

* * *

 ** _Siempre y para siempre._**

 _Kenji Kira._

 _Genkai._

 _El Ciervo misericordioso._

 _Nacido con astucia, vigor y generosidad._

 _Debió elegir entre la generosidad y la sangre._

 _Eligió la sangre._

 _Kane Kira._

 _Genkai._

 _El Tigre orgulloso._

 _Nacido con ferocidad, amor y control._

 _Debió elegir entre el amor y la fuerza._

 _Eligió la fuerza._

 _Kairi Kira._

 _Genkai._

 _La Serpiente protectora._

 _Nacida con inteligencia, amabilidad y sensibilidad._

 _Debió elegir entre la amabilidad y el poder._

 _Eligió el poder._

 _Keitaro Kira._

 _Genkai._

 _La Rata Ingeniosa._

 _Nacido con ambición, debilidad e intelecto._

 _Debió elegir entre la debilidad y la agresividad._

 _Eligió la agresividad._

 _Orihime Inoue._

 _Híbrida._

 _La Princesa renacida._

 _Nacida con belleza, ingenuidad y poder._

 _Al renacer debió elegir entre la ingenuidad y la manipulación._

 _Eligió la manipulación._

 _Aratani Kira._

 _Híbrida._

 _La Piedra Preciosa._

 _Hija de Kenji Kira._

 _Nacida con la astucia y generosidad de su padre, y los poderes de su madre._

 _Emma Kira-Inoue._

 _Híbrida._

 _La Fortaleza._

 _Hija de Kane Kira y Orihime Inoue._

 _Nacida con el control y la ferocidad de su padre, y la belleza y dulzura de su madre._

* * *

Ichigo cerró se dejó caer sobre la silla de su escritorio con pesadez, queriendo alejarse de aquel viejo papel que parecía estar a punto de romperse con la mirada, mientras que a un lado de este se encontraba el álbum donde la había encontrado, abierta en la misma página donde la foto que Emma le había mostrado se encontraba.

—¿Que estás leyendo?

El pobre hombre dio un salto sobre su lugar al escuchar la voz de Rukia prácticamente sobre su nuca.

—¿PUEDES DEJAR DE HACER ESO? —La Shinigami rodó sus ojos de forma exagerada ante los gritos de su mejor amigo. —¡Además! ¿Que se supone que haces aquí? Ya ni siquiera te quedas en esta casa.

—Cálmate, ¿Quieres? Solo vine a buscar un libro que dejé en tu closet hace una semana. —La azabache estiró su mano mostrando la portada de lo que lucía como una de sus novelas románticas que Ichigo tanto aborrecía.

—¿Hace una semana?

—Vengo cada vez que quiero relajarme. Renji puede llegar a roncar mucho, ¿Sabes? Y el cuarto que nos dejó Urahara-san es demasiado pequeño-

El pelinaranja la calló con un muy corto grito arrugando su ceño.

—No quiero saber sobre tu intimidad con tu esposo.

Rukia estuvo a punto de discutir cuando sus ojos se toparon con aquella foto, siéndole imposible sonreír ante la tierna imagen de Inoue cargando a una pequeña Emma sonriente.

—¡Aw! ¡Pero mira que adorables se ven! —Exclamó tomando el álbum entre sus manos. —¿Lo trajo Emma?

Ichigo asintió, volviendo a girar sobre su silla para volver a inspeccionar el árbol familiar frente a él.

—Es bueno... —El Sustituto alzó sus cejas al escuchar el tono dulce de Rukia. —Es bueno que Inoue se vea feliz, ¿No es así?

Ichigo sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho ante la frase de su amiga, preguntándose nuevamente si Orihime de verdad era feliz como lo aparentaba en aquella fotografía tomada hace casi una década. Como sea, tomó uno de los libros de medicina que reposaban sobre su escritorio y lo apoyó justo sobre la antigua hoja de papel, asegurándose de que Rukia no fuese capaz de verlo.

—Si, claro. Es bueno.

La azabache elevó su vista del álbum entrecerrando los ojos al ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Kurosaki, la misma que había visto más de una vez cuando pretendía que nada pasaba, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación, lo dejó pasar sin más.

—Bien. —Volvió a dejar el álbum sobre el escritorio de su amigo. —Volveré con Renji, avísame si hay noticias de Inoue.

El pelinaranja asintió una sola vez volteando su mirada de nuevo hacia su escritorio, ignorando por completo la mirada de Rukia sobre su nuca justo antes de desaparecer por completo, dejando la ventana abierta al salir.

Ichigo prefirió no dormir esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo cerró sus ojos con aún más fuerza al escuchar el grito de su hermana Yuzu desde la cocina indicándole que debía desayunar antes que se le hiciera tarde para el trabajo. De mala gana salió de su cama luego de removerse sobre ella por unos pocos minutos más, cambiándose su piyama por un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, tomando el papel que había dejado sobre su escritorio la noche anterior guardándolo con cuidado sobre su bolsillo.

Bajó hacia la cocina, dando los buenos días en voz alta y tomando el café ya servido para él sobre la mesa de forma automática, recibiendo una respuesta igual por parte de las tres muchachas en la cocina y el comedor. Tomó su bebida de forma lenta, dejando que su mente divagara por completo.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche por culpa de lo que había leído ayer en la noche. Sentía que cada vez que lo leía, nuevas preguntas volvían a surgir en su cabeza, cada una de ellas teniendo algo que ver con las palabras "La Princesa Renacida" o "Híbrida", palabras que no tenía ningún sentido para él. Tan cansado y absorto en sus pensamientos estaba que no se molestó en prestar atención a sus alrededores.

—¿Estás segura que no necesitas que te ayude a lavar todo antes de que te vayas al colegio? —Preguntó una vez más Emi observando a la chica con preocupación. Se suponía que era la intrusa, no debería de cocinarle y limpiarle.

—¡No te preocupes! Lo hago todos los días de igual manera, un vaso y plato más no harán la diferencia. —Yuzu respondió, retirando el vaso que hacía unos minutos estaba lleno de jugo y su plato hondo con apenas unos restos de leche y algunos cereales de enfrente de la niña sin darle tiempo para contestar.

Aún sin estar convencida y sintiéndose culpable por hacerla limpiar lo que ella había usado, volvió a su lectura apoyando sus mejillas sobre sus manos y sus codos a los lados del libro. Una vez Ichigo terminó su café volvió a la realidad, finalmente notando la presencia de Emma.

—¿Esos son mis libros de estudio de medicina? —Preguntó confundido con una de sus cejas alzadas, observando como en una de las hojas había un esquema del cerebro humano, a lo que la niña simplemente hizo un sonido de aprobación. —¿Sabes que mis hermanas podrían prestarte una de sus novelas juveniles si quieres, verdad? La biología no es algo tan fácil de entender con solo lectura para alguien de tu edad y...

—Soy menor, no estúpida. —Contestó sin levantar su vista del párrafo que estaba leyendo con su tono de voz completamente neutral.

Karin tuvo que evitar escupir su jugo al escuchar la respuesta y ver la reacción de sorpresa de Ichigo al ser interrumpido. Por su parte, el pelinaranja le dedicó una única mirada de amenaza a su hermana.

—Bien, es hora de irnos.

Yuzu asintió al escuchar a su hermana, comprobando que tuviese todo en su bolso mientras corría hacia la puerta de entrada junto a ella.

—¿Huh? —Pestañeó un par de veces al notar la ausencia de la túnica blanca sobre el atuendo del mayor. —¿No trabajarás hoy, Ichii-Nii?

—Ah, no. Me tomaré la mañana libre.

Las mellizas Kurosaki se dedicaron una rápida mirada. Era extraño que Ichigo se tomara un día libre a menos que estuviese enfermo o ayudando a la Sociedad de Almas con algo, pero prefirieron no preguntar nada al respecto.

—Ah, pues... ¡Nos vemos luego entonces!

—Sí, adiós.

La puerta cerrándose fue lo único que resonó por la habitación entre tanto silencio entre los dos pelinaranjas. Uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, y la otra en el libro de texto de Neurología.

Al menos, hasta que el sonido del celular de Ichigo sonó.

—¿Urahara?

 **Nevada, Estados Unidos.**

 **1:39 AM.**

 **Una semana antes.**

Aratani observó la espalda de quien veía como su madre mientras intentaba seguirle el paso, notando como a diferencia de su caminar tranquilo, ahora los pasos eran firmes y rápidos, como si quisiera llegar a su hogar lo más pronto posible.

Dios sabía que eso no era lo que ella quería sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

—Agh, ¿Ya puedes terminar con la ley del hielo? —La pobre adolescente dudó en continuar hablando cuando la contraria se dio media vuelta para así enfrentarla con aquel ceño fruncido lleno de enojo y decepción que hacía sentir pequeño a cualquiera. —Ocho horas de viaje con incómodo silencio es castigo suficiente.

Orihime tomó aire antes de dar unos cuantos pasos al frente cortando la amplia distancia que había entre ambas, aunque aún manteniendo unos dos metros entre ellas.

—El punto de llamarte Aratani Inoue y enviarte con una familia provisoria fue para que no llamaras la atención, para mantenerte segura. —Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, aunque no lo suficiente como para que la menor fuese capaz de interrumpirla. —Le mostraste tus poderes a alguien, Aratani, ¿Como, por amor a Kami, se te ocurrió hacerlo?

Un ligero sonrojo se posó sobre las mejillas pálidas de la castaña.

—Ese... Es mi asunto.

—Y revelar tus poderes es el mío, no tenías ningún derecho.

—Estás siendo una hipócrita. Tú eres la que me enseñó mi cuerpo mi decisión, ¡Pues mis poderes, mi decisión!

El ceño de Orihime se frunció aún más ante sus palabras palabra. Genial. Ahora Aratani se sentía como si hubiese golpeado a un bebé.

— _Tú_ no eres cualquier persona, Aratani. —Esta vez la distancia se acortó por la pelinaranja hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron separados por apenas unos pasos. —¿Siquiera entiendes lo que has hecho?

—Liam es diferente, no le diría a nadie.

—¡Tú no sabes eso! —Orihime cerró sus ojos al notar que su voz se estaba elevando, tomándose unos segundos para respirar antes de volver a hablar. —No solo te pusiste a ti en peligro, nos pusiste a todos nosotros incluyendo a Liam. —Los ojos grises volvieron a abrirse para así encontrarse con los azules. —Ari, Liam ya era de por sí un chico sensible y ahora si llega a decir algo será visto como una pieza para llegar hasta nosotros... Podría salir muy lastimado o peor. Ni siquiera tienes conciencia de lo que has hecho.

La sanadora observó como la adolescente que había criado como a su propia hija rodaba sus ojos, provocando que el enojo volviera a acumularse sobre su pecho.

—No puedes hacer algo sin tomar responsabilidad.

—¿Y que se supone que me harás? ¿Castigarme? Soy una bruja, podré salir de aquí sin problema-

—Y yo soy tu _madre_. —La menor de las dos se calló de golpe cuando pudo notar el cambio en el Reiatsu de la mujer, por fin comprendiendo lo muy molesta que estaba con ella. —Lo que significa que mañana tendré que volver allí y arreglar el desastre que tú creaste antes que empeore.

Con una última mirada, Orihime le dio la espalda a la contraria, dedicándose a dirigirse a su habitación mientras que Aratani se mantuvo parada en el mismo lugar por unos cuantos segundos más.

 **Ciudad de Karakura, Japón.**

 **9:20 AM.**

 **Actualidad.**

—¡Oh, ho, ho! ¡No olvides que si continúas así tendrás un dulce gratis a la hora del almuerzo, Jinta!

El chico de cabellos rojos sintió como una de las venas de su frente saltaba al escuchar las palabras del sombrerero loco que tenía por jefe, dejando caer la quinta y penúltima caja de mercancía en la entrada de la tienda.

—¡No me interesan tus dulces de mala calidad! ¡Esto es tonto!

Los gritos de queja pronto fueron cesados al notar la sombra gigante que apareció de repente para cubrir su cuerpo y gran parte del piso.

—Es tu castigo por golpear a Ururu.

Jinta se sintió a el mismo temblar ante la voz de Tessai, enderezándose enseguida como si de un militar se tratara, observando como Urahara abría su abanico frente a su rostro para así tapar la gran sonrisa burlesca sobre él.

—¡Ve, ve! ¡Deberías terminar antes de que llegue el nuevo cargamento! —Exclamó nuevamente antes de volver a encerrarse en su oficina, dejando a un ahora tenso Jinta a solas con el enorme hombre.

Soltando un fuerte bufido, el chico volvió a salir de la supuestamente humilde tienda para así tomar la última caja entre sus manos acomodándola sobre su espalda con dificultad. ¿Como era posible que llegaran tantas porquerías con la poca clientela que tenían? Era simplemente ridículo.

—Ahm, ¿Hola?

Jinta abrió uno de sus ojos los cuales se encontraban cerrados debido al esfuerzo cuando escuchó la delicada voz femenina, dándose cuenta de la chica de casi su edad parada frente a él. Cabellera larga y castaña oscura, ojos azules, complexión delgada, acento extraño.

 _Preciosa..._

Se sonrojó al instante ante su pensamiento, luchando un poco contra la caja que casi se cae sobre él por culpa de su distracción.

—H-Hola.

La chica entrecerró un poco sus ojos.

—¿Tú eres Urahara Kisuke? Te ves mucho más joven de lo que había imaginado.

La decepción y molestia cruzó por los ojos del adolescente al escuchar esas palabras.

—Agh, no, no soy yo. Espera un momento.

Con la carga aún sobre él, hizo el mismo camino por sexta y esperaba que última vez en la tarde, dejándola caer junto a las demás antes de golpear con fuerza la puerta de la habitación donde sabía estaría el hombre.

—¡Eh, Urahara! ¡Te busca una chica!

La puerta se abrió tan pronto Jinta terminó de decir aquello, dando un pequeño salto ante la imagen tan de repente del hombre a pocos centímetros suyos.

—¡N-No vuelvas a hacer eso!

—¿Una chica buscándome? ¿A mi? ¿Al simple propietario de esta humilde tienda? —Cuestionó con su típica sonrisa ignorando el casi paro cardíaco que había causado en su empleado. —¿De quien se trata?

La castaña ingresó a la tienda al ver al hombre que había estado buscando por toda la ciudad, sintiendo las miradas de ambas personas sobre ella.

—Mi nombre es Aratani Kira, y estoy en busca de Ichigo Kurosaki. —Sintió calma en su pecho cuando notó conocimiento en los ojos ajenos. Por fin estaba en el lugar exacto. —Se trata sobre Orihime Inoue... Necesito su ayuda.

La expresión infantil de Urahara rápidamente se transformó en una llena de seriedad al escuchar aquel nombre. Hacía años que no tenían noticias de ella... ¿Que tan seguro era confiar en una adolescente al respecto?

—Ah, bien. —Su voz se mostró aún así serena al hablar, manteniendo apenas una sonrisa amable sobre sus labios. —Jinta, ¿Porque no le dices a Ururu que prepare un té para nuestra invitada mientras que yo me comunico con Kurosaki-san?

Asintiendo, el susodicho le indicó a la tal Aratani que le siguiera con un movimiento de cabeza, quien aunque algo dudosa cooperó, escuchando la puerta de lo que creyó era la oficina de aquel extraño hombre cerrarse detrás suyo.

Ya solo, Urahara se permitió suspirar mientras discaba el número ya bien conocido.

Al parecer los días tranquilos ya estaban contados.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karakura.**

 **10:06 AM.**

Ichigo observó a la joven chica frente a él, quien no había soltado la taza de té con leche que Ururu le había preparado desde que había llegado. Poco y nada de información había recibido por parte de Urahara sobre de que se trataba aquello, pero saber que el nombre "Orihime Inoue" era uno de los titulares últimamente provocaba que su paciencia fuera escasa. La había tenido por al menos ocho años. Creía que era justo que luego de todo ese tiempo la estuviera perdiendo.

Aclaró su garganta, provocando que un par de ojos azules elevaran su mirada hacia él.

— ¿Crees que estés lista para hablar ahora, o quieres esperar otra media hora más? —Cuestionó el pelinaranja con obvio mal humor. Había dejado a Emma con Urahara, y a pesar de que confiaba en él con su vida, dudaba que confiarle la vida de la pequeña fuera lo mismo. Sintió el pánico surgir en su pecho ante el mero pensamiento del peligro en el que su protegida podía estar pasando en aquel momento teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de experimentos que al sombrerero le gustaba hacer... Sí, debía hacer aquello rápido. —Me dijeron que estabas buscándome.

Aratani asintió confirmando lo dicho, dejando con manos temblorosas la taza con el té ya frío sobre la mesa frente a ella.

—Es difícil saber por dónde comenzar.

—Quien eres es un buen inicio para hacerlo.

La pelinegra observó sus manos por unos segundos antes de suspirar intentando que su corazón se calmara. Se suponía que no había tiempo que perder y allí estaba, siendo una cobarde frente al único hombre que sabía sería capaz de salvar a su familia.

—Mi nombre es Aratani Kira.

El ceño del Sustituto se frunció aún más al escuchar ese nombre, de repente sintiendo el papel que reposaba sobre el bolsillo de sus pantalones mucho más notorio que antes. La chica continuó a pesar de lo intimidante que se veía.

—Mi padre es Kenji Kira, el hermano del padre de Emma…

—Espera. —Ari se calló de golpe al escuchar al ajeno, notando como sacaba una hoja de papel de sus prendas y la dejaba frente a ella. —Eres ella, ¿No es así? —Cuestionó, señalando con torpeza las palabras prolijamente escritas con lo que lucía como tinta roja. —Aratani Kira, híbrida, la piedra preciosa… ¿Eres tú?

Fue el turno de Aratani para fruncir su ceño. Aquel árbol familiar se había creado décadas antes de ella nacer, y se había actualizado con la llegada de Orihime a la familia. El hecho de que un Shinigami como Ichigo lo tuviera tan casualmente guardado en su bolsillo haría que su padre y sus tíos perdieran la cabeza. Tomó el documento entre sus manos, alejándolo de su agarre.

— ¿Siquiera sabes lo que es esto? Mi padre te mataría si…

— ¿Conoces a Orihime?

Nuevamente el pelinaranja mandó a callar a la menor con su brutalidad al hablar, pero la ojiazul no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando al encontrarse con los ojos avellana, no vio más que desesperación.

— ¿Sabes dónde está?

Aratani permaneció en silencio. Sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta mientras negaba notando como el contrario volvía a comenzar a perder su paciencia nuevamente, esta vez, con mayor molestia que antes. No quería desquitarse con una niña, pero de verdad no tenía tiempo para perder.

—Tengo que volver con Emma…

— ¡Espera!

Esta vez fue el turno de Ichigo de quedarse callado, no solo por su voz elevada, si no por la fuerza con la que lo había tomado de su mano evitando que se moviera. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No era normal que el agarre de una chica de quince años le doliera…

—Tú puedes ayudarme. —La voz femenina hizo que el pelinaranja volviera su mirada del agarre a los ojos contrarios, los cuales notó estaban ahora cubiertos de lágrimas. —Ella me ha criado desde que tenía la edad de Emma y ahora toda mi familia está en problemas por mi culpa. —Esta vez, su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un simple ruego. —Por favor.

Ichigo no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la nueva noticia, aunque no dejó que aquello se dejara ver demasiado. Últimamente no sabía en qué creer. Estaba a nada de comprarse un detector de mentiras solo por lo que había estado pasando esos últimos días.

—¿Inoue te crió?

Aratani asintió varias veces con desesperación.

—¿Tienes una identificación o algo?

La castaña guardó silencio por unos largos segundos antes de replicar con confusión.

—¿Qué?

—Una identificación. O algo que indique que si eres Aratini.

—Aratani.

—Eso.

La adolescente no pudo evitar observar con clara molestia al hombre frente a ella. Ahora comenzaba a pensar que su familia tenía razón al decir que todos los Shinigamis eran estúpidos.

—No sabía que tenía que venir con mi certificado de nacimiento para así poder tramitar que salven a mi madre. —A pesar de su mal humor, Ichigo no pareció doblegarse ante su pedido. Aratani rodó sus ojos. —¿Por qué no traes a Emma aquí y no lo confirmas rápido, _genio_?

—¿Y arriesgar que le hagas algo? No. —Estaba claro que esa opción estaba fuera de cuestionamiento. Soltó un suspiro. En momentos desesperados… —¿Cuál es su comida favorita?

Aratani fue rápida en contestar.

—Queso-

—¡MAL!

—CON JUDÍAS ROJAS, PATATAS DULCES Y CREMA DE MANÍ.

Ichigo sintió su estómago revolverse al igual que el de Aratani ante la respuesta. Bien, tal vez la niña si estaba diciendo la verdad. Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de volver a sentarse frente a ella, tomándose unos momentos antes de hablar.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de que fue lo que pasó?

Esta vez, ni siquiera el distraído Shinigami pudo pasar por alto el miedo que cruzó por los ojos de la menor por apenas un segundo antes de responder.

—Creo tenerla.

 **Localización: Desconocida.**

 **10:15 AM.**

Orihime sentía su respiración acelerarse con cada paso que daba, los cuales resonaban en aquel oscuro y húmedo pasillo mientras que su cuerpo intentaba aumentar la velocidad, pero con una de sus piernas en ese estado, le era difícil.

Soltó un gemido de dolor cuando por fin notó un estrecho pasillo a su derecha, doblando con rapidez y apoyando su espalda con fuerza contra la pared. Bajó su mirada hacia su pantorrilla derecha, obligándose a apretar sus labios cuando lo hizo. No solo estaba sangrando, sino que también podía observar su carne al rojo vivo y algunos pedazos de piel desgarrada colgando de ella.

Intentó concentrarse en los sonidos a su alrededor, pero por más que lo intentara, el dolor aún provocaba que su cabeza palpitara y que sus sentidos se entumecieran por completo, por lo que con curiosidad, intentó sacar su cabeza por el borde de la pared, ahogando un grito cuando una fuerte y masculina mano se posó sobre sus labios empujándola de nuevo hacia su escondite.  
No fue hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los verdes intensos que pudo calmar su corazón finalmente.

Notó como Kane quitaba poco a poco su mano de su rostro, llevando uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio, y justo cuando asintió, la mujer pudo escuchar los pasos y jadeos de Kenji Kira, quien ni siquiera volteó hacia donde se encontraban, tan solo continuó por aquel pasillo como si estuviese buscando a su presa sin pensar.

Orihime bien sabía quién era su presa. Ella.

Cuando los jadeos se alejaron lo suficiente, ambos soltaron un tembloroso suspiro antes de lanzarse a los brazos del otro.

—Me alegra verte.

Kane fue el primero en hablar con sinceridad en apenas un murmullo, aferrando su agarre a la joven cuando sintió algunas lágrimas mojando su hombro descubierto. Sus ropas se encontraban desgarradas.

—Creí que te habían matado… —Admitió Orihime calmando sus lágrimas antes de que alguno de sus sollozos delataran su presencia.

Ya no solía llorar tanto como en su adolescencia. Había pasado demasiado en su adultez como para impactarse tanto como en el pasado, más aquello no evitó que el pánico, el miedo y la angustia la llenaran en un momento como aquel.

Finalmente se separó del cuerpo del padre de su hija, manteniendo una de sus manos sobre su hombro para así mantener el equilibro.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Kane? —Real miedo cruzó por su tono de voz. —Ayer Kairi, hoy Kenji… Era como si no me conocieran en lo absoluto. Como si fuera una amenaza.

El Genkai sintió su corazón apretarse contra su pecho ante las palabras de la sanadora. Él lo sabía. El día anterior casi asesinaba a su hermana también. Había llegado al punto donde era ella o él; había tenido suerte de que algo la distrajo antes de que Kane lo hiciera. Y ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente Orihime fue aquella distracción.

Estaba más que consciente que la amable mujer era capaz de matar a alguien si se trataba de proteger a su familia. Más sabía lo mucho que le costaba protegerse a ella misma, y si algo como eso volvía a suceder, dudaba que eligiera su propia vida por encima de la de alguno de sus hermanos.

—Alguien ha encontrado la forma para llegar a nuestra cabeza. Saben que no pueden matarnos…

—Quieren que nos matemos entre nosotros.

Otra voz masculina interrumpió la íntima conversación causando que ambos se tensaran en posición de defensa.

Keitaro Kira intentó soltar una carcajada, pero en vez de eso, fue obligado a escupir sangre de su boca. Allí fue cuando Orihime notó el desgarre sobre su estómago.

—Al parecer mi hermano fue hacia mí luego de entretenerse contigo, _Wolfy_.

La pelinaranja ignoró el apodo que se le había otorgado desde que descubrió sus poderes Genkai, y en vez de molestarse, se acercó con dificultad hasta estar frente a él. No había dicho palabra cuando la luz dorada iluminó el abdomen masculino.

Kei empujó la mano que le estaba otorgando ayuda.

—¿Eres estúpida? Tu puta luz está revelando nuestra posición.

Esta vez fue tiempo de Orihime de golpear su mano.

—Podemos detener a Kairi y a Kenji los tres juntos, pero no serás de mucha ayuda si te estás muriendo en un rincón.

Los ojos grises como los verdes azulados se mantuvieron firmes en la mirada del otro por unos cuantos segundos, mientras que Kane observaba todo desde una distancia prudente por si tenía que detener a alguno. Especialmente a su hermano.

Desde el momento en que Orihime y Kei habían cruzado palabra, era claro el desagrado de uno hacia el otro. Por un lado, Kei creía que la _humana_ era demasiado inútil para su gusto y ni hablar para formar parte de la familia, y por otro, Orihime veía demasiado de la actitud que habían tenido la mayoría de los Espada hacia ella en su estadía en Hueco Mundo. A pesar de los años, aún recordaba a Loly principalmente. Y Keitaro parecía ser ella en versión masculina.

Pero eran familia lo quisieran o no. Y se protegían cuando era necesario a pesar de sus diferencias.

— _Tsk._ —El pelinegro fue el primero en hablar. —Solo hazlo rápido. Y asegúrate de curar tu pierna también. No quiero tener que esperar por ti luego.

El fantasma de una sonrisa cruzó por los ojos de Orihime antes de que sus poderes volvieran a ponerse en marcha, cubriendo cada una de las heridas del hombre al igual que las suyas en apenas segundos. Era impresionante la forma en que había evolucionado incluso para Keitaro.

Kane dio un paso al frente.

—¿Estamos listos ahora?

—Ni un poco.

La mujer respondió con rapidez, sintiendo como los pasos del mayor de los hermanos se acercaban hacia ellos nuevamente, aunque esta vez, parecía estar corriendo. Su mirada se posó en el punto exacto done sabía que aparecería, sin notar que los otros dos hacían lo mismo.

—Me alegra que concordemos en algo.

Susurró Kei, más Orihime no logró escucharlo.

Sus corazones latieron con anticipación cuando por fin pudieron escuchar los jadeos del nuevo enemigo a quien ninguno quería enfrentar. Sus miradas se cruzaron las unas con las otras.

—Siempre y para siempre.

La voz de Kane resonó con seguridad, ya sabiendo que era estúpido guardar silencio.

—Siempre y para siempre.

Repitieron los restantes.

Un par de segundos pasaron hasta que el rugido bestial fue escuchado, y los tres pares de ojos fueron escaneados por los ahora rojos.

Orihime apenas pudo procesar lo que sucedió después.


End file.
